El Juicio de Twilight Sparkle
by ShieldImagination97
Summary: La Princesa Celestia ha sido asesinada. Twilight Sparkle ha sido arrestada sin justificación y encerrada en las mazmorras de Canterlot. Sin embargo, ella se vera envuelta en un mundo lleno de corrupción, conspiraciones, atentados y abusos. Solamente la ayuda de la Princesa Candace y de una extraña agrupación dedicada a salvar la vida de inocentes, la salvaran de la muerte.
1. Capítulo 1: Arresto Inesperado

CAPITULO 1: "Arresto Inesperado"

"Me arrestan…

¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

¡Suéltenme! ¡No he hecho nada!".

Prisionero Anónimo.

Equestria estaba de luto aquel día, la lluvia que los pegasos enviaban era signo de tristeza, aquellas gotas al tocar el pavimento o la tierra, sonaban como si fueran tambores tocando un réquiem.

Los relámpagos que tronaban se sentían como si tuvieran vida y en su interior contenían sentimientos de ira y enojo.

Las Calles estaban solas, ningún poni estaba afuera, todos estaban en sus hogares, con miradas tristes y cabizbajas.

En las Plazas principales de toda Equestria, en las estatuas de Celestia, se hallaba un moño negro y ofrendas florales por una sola razón: La Princesa Celestia había muerto.

Mientras en las mazmorras de Canterlot, una unicornio morada se hallaba encadenada. Su nombre: Twilight Sparkle. Ella había sido la estudiante preferida de Celestia y la más fiel de todas las estudiantes de esta. Entonces las preguntas son: ¿Por qué esta ahí? ¿Qué hizo para que la encerraran?

-¿Cómo pude llegar aquí? Yo… no hice nada -dijo la unicornio con tristeza, luego grito con desesperación -¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?!

-¡Cállate! –Grito uno de los guardias, mientras daba una patada en la puerta de la mazmorra, con el propósito de escarmentar a la pobre yegua -¡Asesina!

Pasados unos minutos, un visitante llego a la mazmorra, se trataba de Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight, quien se dirigió a los guardias con una mirada penetrante:

-Vengo a ver a mi hermana –luego con una voz seria dijo- Por favor.

Los guardias accedieron a abrirle la puerta y dejarlo ver a Twilight. Al entrar, Twilight trato de correr para abrazar a su hermano, pero las cadenas la hicieron caer, al levantar la mirada vio que la cara de su hermano, no era de alegría, sino de enojo y confusión.

-Hermano, porque me ves así, pareciera que…

-Twili, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, yo… no quiero, te lo juro, no quiero que te hagan daño –dijo Shining Armor con preocupación.

Uno de los guardias de la mazmorra que escuchaba la plática, se acercó a Shining Armor:

-Jefe, recuerde que esta va a ser la última plática que tendrá con ella, ya que muy pronto, usted como familiar, no volverá a estar a solas con ella –dijo el guardia susurrando a la oreja de Shining Armor.

El guardia volteo a ver a Twilight y la miro con una mirada demasiado pervertida:

-Muy pronto volveremos a vernos –dijo el guardia.

Twilight comenzó a llorar:

-Hermano, por favor, di… diles, diles que soy… soy… soy inocente –dijo Twilight con lágrimas a su hermano.

Shining Armor empezó a llorar y se acercó a su hermana:

-Lo lamento Twili. Pero ni yo mismo puedo hacer nada, estas ahora…

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! –grito Twilight con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermano con más fuerza.

-Sola –dijo Shining mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-¡Hermano! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! –grito Twilight con desesperación mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermano.

-Lo siento Twilight –dijo Shining llorando en cuanto la miro.

-¡Por favor! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Piensa en mamá! –grito Twilight a Shining con lágrimas.

-¡No metas a nuestra madre en tus asuntos! –grito Shining enojado.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por lo menos! ¡Intenta salvarme! –grito Twilight con más desesperación.

-Sabes Twilight, si fueras inocente no estarías desesperada –respondió Shining con enojo mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-¿Qué? –respondió Twilight confundida, luego le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -¡¿Cre… crees que yo… lo hice?!

-No es de que yo crea, es que estoy convencido que fuiste tú –respondió Shining Armor enojado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Soy Inocente! –grito Twilight con desesperación.

-Adiós Twilight –respondió Shining mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! –grito Twilight mientras la puerta era cerrada.

Twilight se quedó sola y encerrada en la mazmorra, los vientos eran cada vez más fríos y fuertes, la niebla había comenzado a invadir el recinto.

Ya en la noche, Twilight se sentó en sus patas y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana de ese mismo día:

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, ella se encontraba durmiendo en su casa, en Ponyville, cuando de repente, un grupo de guardias tocaron la puerta, estaban armados con lanzas y escudos.

Spike al oír que tocaban la puerta fue a abrir y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que eran guardias de Canterlot:

-¿Qué buscan aquí? –pregunto el pequeño dragón.

-Ah! Conque tú eres el sirviente de la asesina –respondió uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder del grupo.

-¿Cuál asesina? –pregunto Spike con temor.

-La unicornio –respondió el líder -tengo órdenes de llevármela presa.

-Pero...

-¡Aun lado enano! –grito el guardia mientras empujaba a Spike contra la pared.

Los guardias al entrar, comenzaron a ocasionar destrozos en el vestíbulo de la biblioteca.

Después, se dirigieron hacia la parte de arriba donde Twilight dormía cómodamente y tranquila, ella no había escuchado los destrozos debido a que Spike le había puesto unas orejeras para poder descansar cómodamente.

En cuanto entraron a su habitación, la vieron cómodamente dormida, por lo que procedieron a despertarla:

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Twilight con sueño al sentir como la movían para despertarla.

-¿Twilight Sparkle? –pregunto el líder.

-Si –respondió Twilight con una tímida sonrisa.

-Está detenida –dijo el guardia a Twilight.

Twilight se hecho a reír, pensando en que la princesa Celestia le estaba jugando una broma o que simplemente los guardias estaban jugando:

-¡Wow! ¡La princesa ahora si me sorprendió! Pensé que no le agradaban las bromas a sus estudiantes –respondió Twilight entre risas.

-Arréstenla por favor –ordeno el líder a dos de los guardias.

Twilight al verlos acercarse, cambio su actitud alegre a una de miedo:

-N… no es bro… broma

-No estúpida ¡Perra! –dijo uno de los guardias que se acercaban a ella.

En ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Twilight fue encadenada de sus patas traseras con pesadas cadenas de hierro:

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! –gritaba Twilight mientras trataba de evitar que fueran encadenadas también sus patas delanteras.

-¡Cállate! –grito el otro guardia.

Twilight intento usar su cuerno para tratar de hacer un hechizo de escape:

-¡No la dejen usar magia! –ordeno el líder a otros guardias quienes se abalanzaron sobre Twilight.

-Esto hará que no escapes –le dijo uno de los guardias mientras le colocaba un dispositivo metálico que bloquearía su magia.

-¡Por favor! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Ayúdenme! –gritaba Twilight con lágrimas y asustada mientras era llevada a un carruaje tirado por pegasos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! –ordenaba el líder con voz apresurada.

Twilight fue arrojada con fuerza al carruaje a donde también subieron dos guardias para vigilarla:

-¿P… por… porque hacen esto? –pregunto Twilight nerviosa a uno de los guardias.

-Por haber asesinado a la princesa Celestia –respondió uno de los guardias seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Twilight sorprendida por la noticia.

-Por eso ahora, serás juzgada y castigada por tu delito –le dijo el guardia a Twilight con una mirada enojada.

Twilight se asomó por la ventana con barrotes del carruaje y observo a la distancia la Ciudad de Canterlot.

Al llegar, miles de fotógrafos aguardaban a la entrada de las mazmorras para fotografiarla, también habían reporteros de periódicos.

Al bajar del carruaje, comenzaron a sacarle fotos a Twilight y a los guardias que la acompañaban:

-¿Lo que hizo fue orquestado por un grupo criminal? –preguntó un reportero en cuanto se acercó a Twilight.

-Este… yo…

-Para el Ponyville Express, ¿usted asesino a la princesa por cuestiones personales o sociales? –pregunto otro mientras trataba de entrar a empujones.

-Yo…

-Para el Manehattan Times, ¿Es terrorista? –pregunto otro.

-Yo… solo…

-¡Por favor! ¡Aun lado! –grito enojado uno de los guardias que la acompañaban.

Los reporteros intentaron alcanzarlos, pero un grupo de guardias los bloquearon para impedirles el paso.

Twilight fue empujada a la mazmorra y encerrada sin razón.

Twilight comenzó a llorar, luego de recordar aquella mañana, sin embargo, la falta de sueño, hizo que se quedara dormida en aquella mazmorra.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Soy Inocente!

CAPITULO 2: "¡Soy Inocente!"

"Me han puesto bajo las miras de los medios,

Solo les respondo una cosa a gritos: Soy Inocente".

Prisionero Anónimo.

-¡Despierta! –Grito un guardia con enojo -¡Vamos perra! ¡Levántate!

Twilight no respondió.

-¡Despierta! –volvió a gritar el guardia.

Twilight no respondió.

-¡Despierta! –grito el guardia entrando a la mazmorra.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Twilight se encontraba leyendo unas extrañas inscripciones en la pared.

El guardia se dio la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra.

-¿Prisionero anónimo? –Se decía así misma –He leído de muchos prisioneros, pero ninguno que no haya sido declarado o que se tengan pruebas de que era inocente.

Mientras esto ocurría en las mazmorras, en el Palacio de Celestia, los reporteros esperaban que comenzara una conferencia de prensa sobre el caso del asesinato de la Princesa Celestia:

-Es demasiado tarde –se quejó un reportero.

-¿A qué hora vendrá el procurador? –se quejó otro.

-Muchos dicen que es una conspiración –dijo un fotógrafo a otro que estaba a su lado.

-Lo dudo mucho compañero –respondió el poni.

En ese momento apareció un alicornio, de pelaje café, melena negra, ojos cafés, y cuya Cutie Mark era un pergamino y una pluma amarilla.

-¿Es usted el procurador? –preguntó un reportero.

-No –respondió el alicornio –soy el nuevo ministro del Imperio de Cristal.

-Entonces… ¿Qué así aquí? –pregunto el reportero.

-Solo vengo a hablar con la princesa Candace –respondió el alicornio –Con su permiso.

El alicornio se marchó caminando hacia una puerta que comunicaba a una habitación donde el extraño personaje entró.

En ese momento, uso su magia y un resplandor dorado rodeo su cuerpo y se transformó en un unicornio.

En ese momento la Princesa Candace llego volando y entro por la ventana:

-¡Light Star! –grito entusiasmada Candace al ver al unicornio.

-¡Candace! –respondió también con la misma actitud el unicornio.

Ambos se abrazaron con alegría por haberse visto:

-Light Star ¿El disfraz funciono? –pregunto Candace al unicornio.

-Si majestad –respondió Light Star –le agradezco que me haya prestado su libro de hechizos avanzados.

-No me lo agradezcas –dijo Candace con una mirada tierna –recuerda que lo haces para salvar a una poni inocente.

-Pero… ni siquiera la conozco –respondió el unicornio.

-Recuerda que tus padres corrieron la misma suerte –dijo Candace.

-Lo sé, nunca lo voy a olvidar –respondió Light Star con lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo te avisare de todo lo que pase –dijo Candace con preocupación.

-Hasta luego princesa –se despidió el unicornio mientras usaba el hechizo para disfrazarse de alicornio.

-Adiós Light Star, cuídate –respondió Candace con lágrimas al verlo arriesgar su vida por salvar a Twilight.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del palacio de Celestia, llego el procurador acompañado de una escolta:

-Buenas tardes caballeros –saludo el procurador con amabilidad –comencemos con las preguntas sobre el caso.

En ese momento todos los reporteros comenzaron a levantar sus cascos para pedir la palabra:

-Buen día señor, mi pregunta es ¿Qué causo la muerte de la princesa? –pregunto una reportera del Trottingham News.

-Bien, lo que hallamos fue un cuchillo lleno de sangre, lo que hasta ahora en la investigación, indica que fue un asesinato con arma blanca –respondió el procurador con tranquilidad y firmeza – ¿alguien más?

-Yo señor, para el Manehattan Times, ¿Es posible la vinculación de un grupo terrorista?

-Dudamos… que un grupo terrorista quisiera asesinar a la princesa, debido a que… si hubiera sido así, tendrían que asesinar a la princesa Luna también –respondió el procurador - ¿Alguien más?

-Yo señor, para el Ponyville Express, ¿Cuándo podemos ver a la prisionera?

-Si lo desean, puedo traerla en este momento –respondió el procurador con seriedad, luego le dijo a un guardia –traer a la prisionera.

-Si señor –respondió el guardia.

El guardia se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, al llegar a la celda de Twilight:

-Compañeros, por órdenes del procurador, les pido trasladar a la prisionera a la sala del palacio –ordeno el guardia.

-A la orden –respondió el guardia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y Twilight al oír el ruido no grito, ni protesto, solo dejo que le llevaran hacia donde debiera ir.

Al salir de la mazmorra, fue escoltada por los tres guardias, mientras iba pasando por otras celdas, sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que le respondería a los reporteros, como la verían sus amigas o peor aún, su familia en el problema en el que estaba.

Al llegar al salón principal, los fotógrafos comenzaron a fotografiarla, en ese momento ella se sentó en el suelo al lado del procurador:

-Disculpe señorita, para el Ponyville Express, ¿Usted planeo el asesinato o hubo más involucrados?

-Yo soy inocente –respondió Twilight nerviosa.

-Disculpe para el Canterlot Chronicle, ¿Por qué creyó necesario matar a la princesa?

-He dicho que soy inocente –respondió Twilight enojada.

-Para el Manehattan Times, ¿Usted es líder de algún grupo terrorista?

-¡Soy inocente! –grito Twilight enojada.

-Para el Trottingham News, ¿Sabía usted que las leyes de Equestria son muy severas con respecto al tema del asesinato?

-¡Soy inocente! –grito nuevamente Twilight, esta vez con lágrimas.

-Señor procurador, para el Canterlot Chronicle, ¿Usted considera que este caso es igual de relevante como en otros casos relacionados con el asesinato?

-Obviamente joven, todos sabemos que los asesinos…

-Basta –interrumpió Twilight enojada.

-¿Disculpe? –pregunto el reportero del Canterlot Chronicle.

-He dicho que basta –respondió Twilight –si tanto creen que soy culpable, porque ustedes siempre que ocurre alguna injusticia, sospechan de la guardia o de la policía en el caso de Manehattan.

-Pues… porque ellos… nos protegen –respondió el reportero.

-Si los protegieran, ¿cree que es justificable lo que a lo largo de la historia de Equestria han hecho? –pregunto Twilight con enojo.

-No sé… a que se refiere –respondió el reportero un poco nervioso.

-Es increíble, que se les olvide lo que han hecho –en ese momento Twilight se levantó y vio a todos los reporteros y prosiguió –se les ha olvidado a ustedes los de Trottingham, la llamada Masacre de los Cascos, en la cual los guardias culparon injustamente a los dragones de asesinar a un pueblo pacífico de la selva.

-Por favor, la sesión termina en este momento para…

-¡No! procurador –interrumpió Twilight enojada – ¿acaso está nervioso por mis declaraciones?

-Bueno… yo…

-Ya se les olvido a todos los reporteros que vienen de la ciudad "Las Pegasus" de la Masacre del Casino Goldenfire –dijo Twilight mirando enojada a los reporteros de esa ciudad –cuando la policía de su ciudad no investigo nada por atrapar a los culpables.

-Señores, pido que se retiren, no hagan caso a las declaraciones estúpidas de esta asesina maniática –dijo que el procurador nervioso.

-Si procurador, dígales que se vayan a escuchar las mentiras de funcionarios corruptos que me culpan de algo que yo no hice –dijo Twilight con enojo al procurador –usted me da asco.

-Guardias llévensela de aquí –ordeno el procurador tratando de contener el enojo.

En ese momento los guardias se llevaron a Twilight a las mazmorras para encerrarla en su celda.

Al llegar a esta, una poni la estaba esperando.

-Disculpe ¿Usted quién es? –pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

La poni no le respondió.

-¿También la encerraron? –pregunto Twilight.

En ese momento la poni volteo.

Era una pegaso, llevaba un uniforme de los Wonderbolts, su melena era plateada, su pelaje era negro.

Twilight comenzó a retroceder en cuanto la vio acercarse, hasta que finalmente topo con la pared de la mazmorra:

-¡Por favor! ¡No me haga…

- ¡Shhhhhhhhh! Tranquila –susurro la poni a Twilight mientras le tapaba con su casco la boca –no te hare daño, solo vengo a visitarte.

-¿A mí? –pregunto dudosa Twilight.

-Si, a ti –le respondió la pegaso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto Twilight con un poco más de confianza.

-Star Shine –respondió la pegaso – ¿Y tú?

-Twilight Sparkle –respondió esta.

-Tienes mucho valor –le dijo Star Shine –nadie había desafiado al procurador de manera tan valiente.

-Gracias –respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Toma esto –dijo la pegaso mientras le entregaba una carta.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Twilight sorprendida con el regalo.

-Léelo y lo sabrás –respondió la pegaso.

En ese momento, Star Shine comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta para salir:

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, pronto nos volveremos a ver –respondió Star Shine con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la mazmorra, los guardias cerraron la puerta, mientras Star Shine se marchaba los guardias comenzaron a hablar entre ellos:

-¿Tú la conoces? –pregunto el guardia a su compañero.

-No ¿Y tú? –respondió el otro guardia.

-No, pero… es hermosa –dijo el guardia al otro con la mirada pérdida en Star Shine quien salía por el pasillo.

-Bueno Romeo ¡A trabajar! –respondió el otro guardia.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Muy chistoso! –respondió este.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conspiración

Hola amigos, veo que algunos ya han leido el fanfic, y aun lo estoy continuando, si han leido los capitulos anteriores, veran que aparecen 2 ponis (Light Star y Star Shine), estos son OC´S creados por su servidor, sin embargo debido a que todavia no he hecho una portada por la historia, les dejo aqui el link de mi pagina de Facebook, para que vean el aspecto de estos 2 personajes y puedan tener una idea de como lucen.

Dale like a mi Pagina de Facebook: pages/ShieldImagination97/340109249520089?skip_nax_wizard=true&ref_type=logout_gear

Bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo 3 del fanfic

CAPITULO 3: "Conspiración"

"Una persona me visito,

Fue como un ángel,

Me revelo la verdad,

Todo lo que me ha pasado es parte de un plan".

Prisionero Anónimo.

La noche llego a toda Equestria, Twilight se encontraba sola y con una vela que ella había solicitado a los guardias.

En ese momento, Twilight comenzó a leer la carta que Star Shine le había regalado en su visita a la mazmorra.

Rompió el sello y comenzó a leer la carta que decía lo siguiente:

"Hola Twilight Sparkle, mi nombre en este momento no importa, solo importa lo que te tengo que informar:

Tú has sido víctima de un complot, que ha sido orquestado por una poni que necesita que estés encerrada para poder cumplir su objetivo: Ser la nueva gobernante de Equestria.

Esta poni estará en tu juicio dentro de una semana, mandara a sus aliados a entregar pruebas falsas para acusarte del asesinato de la princesa Celestia.

Yo, Star Shine y otros amigos y amigas, estamos haciendo lo posible por interceptar y evitar que esas pruebas lleguen a manos del procurador, para que este a cambio de dinero declare auténticas esas pruebas.

Perdona que te lo diga, pero tu hermano también se ha convertido en un vendido y en un corrupto.

Yo vi lo que declaraste en la conferencia de prensa, muchos de los reporteros que quedaron convencidos de lo que les dijiste, han sido secuestrados por guardias en Canterlot, y otros más han sido también secuestrados por policías en cuanto llegaron a ciudades como Las Pegasus y Manehattan.

Yo también estoy convencido de que eres inocente, creo en ti, Twilight.

Seguiremos en contacto a través de cartas que Star Shine te mandara, debo decirte que ella no pertenece a los Wonderbolts, es una infiltrada y hemos logrado crear un documento falso para acreditarla como parte de esa organización.

Te recomiendo que después de cada carta que te mande, la quemes para evitar que el procurador sospeche, y se convierta en un espía de esa poni que trata de enviarte a la cárcel o peor aún a la muerte.

Nos comunicaremos pronto Twilight.

Adiós".

Luego de leer la carta, Twilight se sentó en sus patas y comenzó a hacer un análisis sobre la posible conspiradora que quería culparla de un crimen que nunca cometió.

-Pudo ser… Trixie –se dijo ella misma –ella siempre me ha odiado, quiere ser la mejor unicornio en Equestria.

Pero en ese momento, recordó que Trixie se había reformado meses antes. Por lo que esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.

-Pudieron ser… Flim y Flam –se dijo ella misma –ellos querrían vengarse de mí y de mis amigas por arruinar su negocio.

Pero nuevamente esa teoría se vino abajo, debido a que ella inmediatamente recordó que nada se sabía de los Hermanos Flim y Flam.

-Pudo ser… Fancy Pants –se dijo ella misma –solo un poni tan influyente como él, puede sobornar al procurador y a los miembros del consejo.

Twilight decidió poner a Fancy Pants en el lugar de los sospechosos, ya que aunque lo conociera, era claro que la clave principal, según la carta, era el dinero.

Fancy Pants era un unicornio de la alta sociedad, su riqueza, para muchos, era casi incalculable, por lo que le sobraría para sobornar a cualquier funcionario de seguridad.

Mientras esto ocurría en la celda de Twilight, en un Bar de Manehattan, se preparaba una reunión privada:

-¿A qué hora vendrán sus amigos? –pregunto el dueño del bar a un poni misterioso.

-Le pido que se retire en diez segundos –respondió susurrando el poni misterioso.

El dueño, convencido en que aquella reunión era ilegal, solo le interesaba el dinero que recibiría por el alquiler, por lo que inmediatamente salió del lugar y el poni misterioso se quedó solo.

-¿Ya se fue? –pregunto una voz al poni misterioso.

-Así que… decidiste asistir a nuestra reunión –respondió el poni misterioso.

-Nunca faltaría para saber de nuestro plan… Lightning Dust –respondió la voz.

En ese momento, el poni misterioso revelo su identidad, era Lightning Dust, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-También me sorprende verte Trixie –dijo Lightning Dust mientras de las sombras salía una unicornio de color azul –pensé que te habías reformado.

-No, solo engañe a Twilight –dijo Trixie a la pegaso con una sonrisa –Bueno… dime ¿Quién más vendrá

-¡Yo! –grito una voz de las sombras.

-Sabía que no faltarías Gilda –dijo Trixie a la grifin que salía de las sombras.

-Ya vine señoritas –dijo otra voz.

-Por fin llega procurador –dijo Lightning Dust al procurador.

-No me digan procurador –respondió este a la pegaso –mi nombre es Black Heart.

-Ahora veo porque oculta su Cutie Mark –respondió Lightning Dust.

-¡Vaya! No creí verte aquí viejo amigo –dijo un pegaso.

-Yo tampoco amigo –respondió el procurador mientras se acercaba al pegaso –potros y potras les presento al mejor general de Equestria, mi amigo Cristal Black.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre.

Ellos sabían de él, había sido comandante de la guardia y líder de los Wonderbolts, pero fue degradado por la princesa Celestia, debido a su responsabilidad de haber ordenado el asesinato masivo de ponis rebeldes en algunas partes de Equestria.

Entre los acontecimientos más conocidos, estaban la Masacre de los Cascos, la Matanza de Everfree, la Masacre del 18 de Junio en Manehattan, entre otros.

-Ya vine amigos –dijo una voz.

En ese momento, todos los presentes se arrodillaron.

-Bueno… tomen asiento –ordeno la voz.

Los presentes se sentaron en aquella mesa que era iluminada por unas cuantas velas.

La poni misteriosa descubrió en ese momento su identidad.

-¡¿Reina Chrysalis?! –dijeron sorprendidos los ponis.

-Si… soy yo –respondió ella –la futura gobernante de Equestria.

-Claro –dijo de manera irónica el procurador –pero primero díganos como será nuestro plan.

-Bien… ya que insisten…

-¡Vamos Chrysalis! –Grito Cristal Black – ¡Quiero saber qué haremos!

-Tranquilo querido –respondió Chrysalis –no necesitas gritar para saber mi plan.

-Entonces, ahora que ya tenemos a la estudiante de Celestia encerrada ¿Qué sigue Chrysalis? –pregunto Lightning Dust.

-Bueno… ahora sigue la fase dos de mi plan –respondió Chrysalis mientras atraía con su magia un frasco –debemos preparar un golpe de estado, para ello necesito que uno de ustedes, le dé a Shining Armor esta poción.

-¿Una poción? –Pregunto Gilda -¿Para qué?

-Esto hará que Shining Armor olvide a su hermana –respondió Chrysalis –y así solo será leal a nosotros, además de que permitirá que Cristal Black robe las armas necesarias para llevar a cabo el golpe de estado contra la única princesa que queda en el castillo, o sea… la princesa Luna.

-Claro Chrysalis, se hará lo que tu órdenes –respondió Cristal Black con una sonrisa.

-¿Están de acuerdo? –pregunto Chrysalis mientras observaba a los presentes.

-¡Sí! –respondieron los presentes.

-Bueno… brindemos por el nuevo orden de Equestria –dijo Chrysalis mientras levantaba una copa de vino con su magia –y los nuevos líderes de este ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –respondieron los presentes.

La reunión acabo con ese brindis, y cada uno de los asistentes se dirigió a su hogar para preparar el complot que habría de iniciarse pasado la semana entrante, justamente el día del juicio de Twilight.

Lo que no sabían, es que un pegaso los había estado espiando durante su reunión.


	4. Capítulo 4: Héroes y Villanos

**Hola a todos los bronies que siguen mi historia, aqui esta el capitulo 4 del fanfic, espero lo disfruten, como dije en el capitulo anterior, pueden ver la imagen oficial de los OC´S que aparecen en la historia en mi pagina de Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil, o pueden buscarlo como ShieldImagination97. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo 4.**

CAPITULO 4: "Héroes y Villanos"

"Pese a todo…

Las leyes del universo son las mismas,

Siempre habrá bien y mal,

En este mundo solo hay: Buenos y malos".

Prisionero Anónimo.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight despertó, era un día caluroso, lo que le parecía raro, debido a que en los días anteriores había estado oscuro y nublado.

Ella sabía que si la princesa Celestia estaba muerta, no podría existir otro poni que pudiera levantar el sol y dar el amanecer.

-Disculpe, pero… ¿Quién levanto el sol? –pregunto Twilight a uno de los guardias.

-Lo hizo la Princesa Candace –respondió este.

-¿Qué día es? –pregunto Twilight.

-Es lunes –respondió el guardia.

-¿Ha venido alguien a visitarme? –pregunto la unicornio morada.

-No –respondió el guardia quien comenzaba a molestarse.

-Gracias y… disculpe –le dijo Twilight al guardia.

Twilight se sentó y miro hacia la pared.

-Ese prisionero anónimo, debió ser un poni muy bueno –se dijo ella misma –además ingenioso.

En ese momento, Twilight intento acercarse más a la pared.

Sin embargo las cadenas le hicieron caer nuevamente, pero se había cercado por lo menos 20 centímetros más a la pared escrita.

-No entiendo –se dijo ella misma –cualquier poni que cometiera un crimen, dejaría su nombre, pero este no lo dejo escrito, es muy extraño.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, una poni había venido a visitarla.

-¡Candace! –grito Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Twilight! –respondió esta mientras se acercaba a la unicornio.

Candace se acercó a Twilight, y ambas se abrazaron, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en que no se veían.

-Twilight ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Candace con ternura y mirando a los ojos a la unicornio.

-No Candace –respondió Twilight con lágrimas -¿Tú crees que mate a Celestia?

-No Twilight –respondió la alicornio rosa –tú no eres capaz de matar a otro poni.

-Gracias Candace –respondió la unicornio –gracias por creer en mí.

-Twilight… yo siempre creeré en ti –dijo Candace con lágrimas –pon tu oído.

Twilight coloco su oreja sobre la boca de Candace, acto seguido, Candace buscaba entre sus alas un pergamino.

-Toma Twilight –susurro Candace en la oreja de la unicornio –ya sabes que hacer.

En ese momento, Candace comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Twilight solamente se quedó mirando como ella se marchaba sin despedirse, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco triste.

En cuanto la puerta de la mazmorra fue cerrada por los guardias, Twilight rompió el sello del pergamino y comenzó a leer la carta, la cual, era un poco más larga que la anterior, tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"Hola Twilight Sparkle, perdona si Star Shine no pudo mandarte la carta, pero las cosas se han puesto peor que cuando te arrestaron.

Cada vez hay más arrestos, me he enterado que tu hermano, está exagerando la situación del asesinato de Celestia y lo está convirtiendo en una auténtica mierda política.

A mí y a mi equipo, no es difícil ocultarnos de las autoridades, pero finalmente la princesa Candace, no has otorgado el escondite perfecto para actuar y continuar la investigación.

Realmente la investigación se ha complicado, el procurador bloquea la información cada vez que puede, quiere decir que nos tiene miedo.

Necesito informarte que tuvimos que interrogar al dueño de un bar en Manehattan, debido a que uno de mis amigos, observo que unos misteriosos ponis habían realizado una reunión secreta.

Los logramos identificar, por ahora te daré solo la información de una pegaso que se llama Lightning Dust

De acuerdo a lo que hemos descubierto sobre ella, sabemos que es una ex cadete de los Wonderbolts.

La expulsaron por haber provocado un tornado, en el que puso en peligro tu vida y la de tus amigas.

Lo que nos intriga, es su interés en esta conspiración, pareciera que solo lo hace por una recompensa.

También, hemos descubierto que esta pegaso, ha comprado en los suburbios de Manehattan, armas blancas y de fuego.

Ella parece planear, junto con los otros ponis, un atentado terrorista, para simplemente culparte de ello, y hacer creer a la sociedad, que tus amigas lo planearon.

No te preocupes por ellas, nosotros las hemos estado vigilando, para evitar que ellas sean arrestadas y encerradas también.

Por el momento, te podemos pedir, que no pierdas la fe, muy pronto lograremos probar tu inocencia y salvarte de la condena que te vayan a imponer.

Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, ahora solo quema la carta.

Adiós Twilight y cuídate".

Luego de leer la carta, Twilight comenzó a llenarse de angustia y temor. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que si ella fue arrestada, sus amigas podrían correr la misma suerte, o peor, podrían hacerles daño.

Twilight había oído de supuestas torturas, no sabía si los rumores eran ciertos, pero tenía conocimiento de que su hermano, jamás hablaba sobre los interrogatorios que él supervisaba, lo que provoco que viniera a su mente un recuerdo:

Fue en un día lluvioso, ella como cualquier potranca, se encontraba haciendo la tarea, su madre estaba preparando la cena, y su padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico en la sala:

-¡Twilight! –Grito su madre -¡Ya es hora de cenar!

-Ya voy –respondió ella.

En ese momento, ella fue corriendo hacia la cocina, donde sus padres la esperaban:

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –pregunto la pequeña a su madre.

-Él… esta…

-Está en una misión especial –respondió el padre.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, Twilight comenzó a pensar que sus padres le ocultaban algo, su madre se veía triste y con miedo, mientras que su padre se sentía molesto y avergonzado, la actitud de ambos había cambiado con la pregunta de Twilight.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Twilight se fue a bañar, para posteriormente irse a dormir.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Twilight solo se acostó y no pudo conciliar el sueño, debido a que observo que las luces de la sala, se encontraban prendidas.

En tan solo unos minutos, escucho que alguien abría la puerta, y escucho una discusión entre su hermano mayor y sus padres.

-Shining ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –Pregunto su padre enojado –tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Yo… estaba… en un interrogatorio con el comandante Cristal Black –respondió Shining Armor un poco preocupado y a la vez asustado.

-¡Oh por Celestia! –Grito su madre asustada -¡Shining tienes sangre!

-Madre yo…

-¡Shining, ¿torturaste aun poni?! –pregunto asustado su padre.

-¡Sí! –Respondió Shining enojado –pero lo hice por un bien.

-¿Un bien? –Dijo la madre a Shining con enojo –lo que hiciste es imperdonable.

Shining se quedó callado con las palabras de su madre.

-Shining… ¿tienes algo que decir? –pregunto el padre.

Shining se quedó callado y se fue a su habitación.

-Querido… ¿Estas bien? –pregunto su madre a su padre con preocupación.

-Me voy a dormir amor –respondió su padre con un tono molesto.

Su madre también se iría a dormir unos minutos después. Twilight se quedó pensativa sobre el tema de la justicia en Equestria y de los interrogatorios, por lo que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Luego de recordar lo sucedido, Twilight comenzó a formar un nuevo análisis con la información que había recibido, sobre los posibles conspiradores.

-¿A quién querría asesinar Lightning Dust? –Se preguntó ella misma –hay muchos ponis influyentes.

En ese momento, Twilight recordó que dos semanas antes de que la princesa Celestia fuera asesinada, esta le había dicho que ella y la princesa Luna, estarían presentes en un desfile de Manehattan.

-¡Pero claro! –Se dijo ella misma –el desfile de la Batalla de los Unicornios es dentro de tres días, Lightning Dust va a asesinarla.

Mientras esto sucedía en la mazmorra, en el Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Candace se encontraba caminando en un pasillo secreto de su palacio, hasta que finalmente topo con una pared.

-Contraseña –dijo una voz.

-Viva la Princesa Celestia –respondió Candace.

En ese momento, la pared comenzó a abrirse, era una puerta secreta, de su interior emanaba una nítida luz blanca.

Candace entro a la extraña habitación, al entrar, vio muchos papeles tirados, había documentos que tenían el sello de clasificado, también habían armas como fusiles, pistolas y escopetas que solo se conseguían a través del tráfico de armas, así como lanzas, arcos y ballestas.

-¿Le gusta majestad? –pregunto un unicornio con lentes y que tenía como Cutie Mark unos engranajes.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… eh… ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Candace nerviosa.

-Me llamo Silver Gears –respondió el unicornio –soy el encargado de registrar y analizar la información que logramos obtener.

-Pero… ¿Para qué quieren armas? –pregunto Candace con duda.

-Verá majestad, es parte del plan B –respondió Silver Gears.

-¿Plan B?

-Si, en caso de que Twilight sea procesada injustamente, nosotros entraremos a Canterlot y la liberaremos –respondió Silver Gears.

-Estas diciendo… que… van a… ¿iniciar una rebelión? –pregunto Candace.

-Si majestad.

-Pero… los mataran… y… Twilight….

-Tranquila majestad –le dijo Silver Gears mientras atraía con su magia un pañuelo para las lágrimas que Candace estaba soltando –no se preocupe por nosotros.

-¡Pero como no me voy a preocupar! –Grito Candace con enojo mientras soltaba más lagrimas – ¡son unos ponis demasiado jóvenes! ¡No pueden sacrificarse!

-Lo sé majestad –respondió Silver Gears mientras la abrazaba para consolarla –solo esperemos que los conspiradores nunca nos hagan usar el plan B.

Candace se quedó llorando sobre los hombros de Silver Gears.

Ella sabía que una rebelión, traería muchos problemas, pero también sabía que Light Star y su equipo, eran conocidos por ser los mejores investigadores, además de ser los mejores guerreros y espías.

Candace tenía que confiar en ellos y en sus planes si quería salvar a Twilight, solo ellos podrían salvarla del peligro que corría.


	5. Capitulo 5: Veneno para el Alma

**Hola Bronies y lectores que siguen esta historia, aqui esta el capitulo 5 de mi historia, espero lo disfruten y los invito a darle like a mi pagina de Facebook, busquen la pagina como ShieldImagination97, bueno sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capitulo.**

CAPITULO 5: "Veneno para el Alma"

"Mi familiar más cercano me ha abandonado,

Me lastima,

¿Qué le habrán hecho?,

¿Por qué apoya a mis enemigos?".

Prisionero Anónimo.

El nuevo día llego, Twilight había dormido tranquila aunque preocupada por la princesa Luna y el peligro que esta corría.

-¡Twilight Sparkle! –grito desde la puerta el guardia.

Twilight se quedó callada.

-¡Responde perra! –grito nuevamente el guardia.

Twilight no respondió.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –Pregunto el guardia al entrar y ver a Twilight escribiendo con su casco un mensaje en el piso de la mazmorra -Déjame ver que escribes.

-¡Váyase al cuerno! –respondió Twilight enojada al escuchar la orden del guardia.

-Déjame ver –ordeno nuevamente el guardia.

-¡No! –Respondió Twilight mientras tapaba con su casco el mensaje del piso -¡Déjeme en paz!

Al escuchar esto, el guardia atrajo con su magia un látigo y comenzó a golpear a Twilight.

-¡Vas a dejarme ver el mensaje! –grito el guardia con enojo mientras golpeaba a Twilight con ira.

-¡No! –respondió Twilight mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor por los golpes.

-¡Me lo vas a mostrar ahora mismo! –grito el guardia con rabia mientras agitaba el látigo para golpearla nuevamente.

En ese momento, Light Star se asomó a la mazmorra y vio aquella horrible escena.

-¡Déjala en paz! –Grito Light Star con enojo al guardia -¡Basta!

-¡Jamás! –Respondió el guardia sin dejar de mirar a Twilight con enojo -¡Esta yegua merece castigo por lo que hizo!

Light Star al escuchar estas palabras, se abalanzó sobre el guardia y coloco su casco sobre el cuello del guardia.

-¡Sabes quién soy! –grito Light Star al guardia.

-N…no –respondió el guardia quien no podía hablar bien debido a que el casco del alicornio estaba presionándole el cuello.

-¡Pues soy el ministro del Imperio de Cristal! –Respondió el alicornio -¡Y te ordeno que te largues de aquí!

-P…por… favor… tenga… pie… dad –respondió el guardia asustado por la mirada de Light Star.

-¡Pues lárgate! –le dijo el alicornio mientras retiraba su casco del cuello de aquel poni.

-¡Me las va a pagar! –Amenazo el guardia mientras se iba caminando hacia la puerta -¡Voy a hacer que te encierren!

El guardia salió por la puerta de la mazmorra, enojado y con rencor por lo que aquel alicornio le había hecho.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Light Star de manera comprensiva mientras veía a Twilight.

-S…si –respondió Twilight nerviosa y con miedo.

-Vengo a… traerte esto –le dijo Light Star mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

-Gra… gracias –respondió Twilight aun con desconfianza.

-Nos veremos después Twilight –se despidió el alicornio.

-A… adiós y gracias por defenderme –le respondió la unicornio con una sonrisa.

Light Star salió por la puerta de la mazmorra y estaba dispuesto a ir a hablar con la princesa Candace.

Pero en ese momento, mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio, apareció uno de los ministros quien tenía una actitud de preocupación y miedo.

-¡Light Star! ¡Light Star! –grito el ministro con pánico.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el alicornio.

-La Princesa Luna quiere verlo –respondió el ministro –quiere verlo a usted en este instante.

-Gracias por el aviso –le dijo Light Star al ministro –váyase a descansar.

El ministro sin titubear, se fue caminando a otro pasillo.

Light Star se dirigió hacia la habitación de la princesa Luna, pero al entrar a la habitación vio en su cara una actitud triste, llena de cólera y rabia por el asesinato de su hermana.

-¿Le sucede algo majestad? –pregunto el alicornio.

-Dígame si es cierto –respondió la Princesa Luna con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando hacia el cielo.

-No la entiendo majestad –le dijo Light Star un poco preocupado.

-Es cierto que… van a nombrar a un ministro como gobernante interino de Equestria para supervisar el poder –respondió Luna volteando a ver al alicornio aun con lágrimas.

-Me temo que… si majestad –respondió Light Star preocupado.

En ese momento la princesa Luna se acercó y le dio un abrazo al alicornio, quien al sentir la calidez del abrazo, sentía una fuerte tristeza y a la vez un cierto ambiente de incertidumbre.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la mazmorra, Twilight comenzó a leer la carta que le había entregado aquella extraña visita, la carta tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"Twilight, es necesario que leas esto, hasta ahora solo te he informado de los conspiradores, pero ahora te informo sobre un problema aún más grave.

Los ministros han decidido que harán una elección para elegir a un gobernante interino para Equestria, solo gobernara diez meses. Pero mis colegas me informan que los conspiradores están detrás de todo esto.

El procurador, que ya sabemos tanto tu y yo que es un corrupto, en realidad forma parte de los conspiradores.

Este maldito quiere que los ministros voten a favor de un alicornio, que se ha caracterizado por ser el más estúpido e inepto de todos.

Supongo que habrás oído de un ministro de Manehattan llamado Cash Box.

Él no es parte de los conspiradores, pero es muy fácil manipularlo, es un iluso que cree que la monarquía es un sistema obsoleto y que se debe votar por un nuevo sistema llamado… democracia y además…"

En ese momento, se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Twilight al voltear a ver, vio que era el procurador y una escolta de guardias.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Twilight con un tono desafiante.

-La carta –respondió el procurador con una sonrisa.

Los guardias se acercaron a Twilight y le intentaron arrebatar la carta.

-¡Suéltala! –ordeno el guardia.

-¡No! –respondió Twilight mientras jalaba con fuerza el pergamino.

-¡Que la sueltes! –Ordeno nuevamente el guardia -¡Te lo ordeno!

-¡Nunca te la daré!

El procurador al ver que Twilight no dejaba que le arrebataran la carta, con su magia atrajo un palo y golpeo a Twilight en la cabeza y ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-Gracias por cooperar –le dijo el procurador a Twilight al ver como estaba a punto de caer dormida –ahora voy a por tu hermano.

-¿Qu…que? –pregunto Twilight con voz débil.

-Pronto lo veras –respondió el procurador con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras salía por la puerta.

Luego de esto, Twilight finalmente cayó dormida.

El procurador se dirigió a su despacho y vio la carta que Twilight estaba leyendo.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se dijo así mismo el procurador –debo avisarle a Chrysalis sobre esto, si no lo hago, mi proyecto de ser ministro de justicia se ira a la mierda.

El procurador comenzó a pensar y recordó que la poción se la habían dado a él, para hacer que Shining Armor la bebiera, por lo que de inmediatamente llamo a uno de los criados del castillo, quien sin tardar llego a su oficina.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunto el criado.

-Tráeme dos copas de vino –ordeno Black Heart –luego de que me las traigas, ve a llamar a Shining Armor para que venga a mi oficina.

-A la orden –respondió el criado.

El criado fue por las copas de vino y se las entregó al procurador, este a su vez le agrego a una de las copas la poción.

Pasando 5 minutos, finalmente llego Shining Armor a la oficina.

-¡Oh! Shining Armor –saludo el procurador entusiasmado -¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias –respondió Shining Armor sorprendido.

El procurador atrajo con su magia las copas de vino y le entrego la que tenía la poción a Shining Armor, quien inmediatamente la tomo con su magia.

-Bueno Shining –dijo el procurador mientras levantaba su copa para brindar -¡Salud!

-Um… salud –respondió igualmente Shining un poco confundido.

Shining comenzó a beber la copa de vino y empezó a sentirse mareado.

-Procurador… no me siento bien –dijo Shining Armor quien comenzaba a perder el conocimiento -¿Qué me dio?

-Lo siento Shining –respondió el procurador –pero ahora solo nos servirás a nosotros.

-¿D… de qué habla? –pregunto Shining quien se sentía más débil.

Black Heart lanzo un rayo en el corazón de Shining, este al recibirlo, sintió que su corazón se apagaba.

-Olvídate de tu hermana –comenzó a pronunciar el procurador para hechizarlo y hacer que la poción funcionase –olvídate de tu esposa, olvídate de tus padres, olvídate de la princesa Luna, se fiel y leal a la Reina Chrysalis y a sus aliados.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, Shining Armor levanto la vista y lanzo una carcajada malvada.

-A la orden… mi amo –pronuncio Shining Armor con maldad.

-Ahora… dale una lección a esa asesina –ordeno el procurador.

Shining salió del despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-Ahora… -se dijo a sí mismo el procurador mientras atraía la carta que le había arrebatado a Twilight –debo descubrir quién manda estas cartas y asesinar a los responsables.

El procurador inmediatamente quemo la carta con una vela que tenía cerca, mientras lo hacía, se reía pensando en el futuro que le esperaba.

Shining llego a la mazmorra y ordeno que le abrieran la puerta.

-Déjenme pasar –ordeno Shining con tono amenazante.

-Pero… recuerde que ya no puede…

-¡Abran la maldita puerta! –grito Shining enojado.

-S…si señor –respondió el guardia asustado.

Shining al entrar a la mazmorra, se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar a Twilight en su parte trasera.

Esta inmediatamente al sentir las caricias se despertó y quedo estupefacta al ver a su hermano.

-Her… hermano… ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Twilight asustada.

-Vengo a darte una lección –respondió Shining con una sonrisa que reflejaba sus intenciones –hermanita.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas! –Grito Twilight asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Eres mi hermano!

-Lo sé… por eso hago esto –respondió Shining con una voz pervertida.

En ese momento, entro uno de los guardias.

-¡Señor! Lo necesitan en Manehattan –le dijo el guardia a Shining Armor.

-Pronto regresare a darte una lección –le susurro el unicornio a Twilight en su oreja.

En cuanto Shining se marchó junto al guardia, Twilight comenzó a llorar y a llenarse de temor y confusión.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –Se dijo Twilight a si misma entre lágrimas -¿Qué le habrán hecho?

Twilight lloro durante toda la noche y pensando en el destino que ahora le podía esperar, ahora que ya no contaba con el apoyo de su hermano.


	6. Capitulo 6: La Marioneta del Procurador

CAPITULO 6: "La Marioneta del Procurador"

"Bienvenidos a un mundo maravilloso,

Donde la única forma de obtener lo que quieres,

Es dándole el poder al más estúpido,

Solo espero que aun existan ponis honestos y leales".

Prisionero Anónimo.

En cuanto los rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte, la princesa Candace se dirigió hacia la mazmorra para ir a ver a Twilight y entregarle la carta que Light Star le había mandado por correo.

Pero al llegar a la mazmorra, se sorprendió de ver que la puerta era vigilada por otro guardia.

-Disculpe… ¿puedo pasar a ver a la prisionera? –pregunto Candace.

-Lo siento princesa –le respondió el guardia con una mirada seria –pero su esposo ordeno que nadie debe visitar a la prisionera, hasta que regrese.

-Bueno… es que yo… -dijo Candace mientras buscaba una excusa para entrar.

-¿Qué trae bajo su ala? –Pregunto el guardia al ver parte del pergamino.

-Es una… receta de cocina –respondió la alicornio rosa con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el guardia comenzó a observar a Candace.

-Debo admitirlo –se decía así mismo en su mente –es muy bella y… además porque no mejor aprovechar para hacer un trato, la dejo entrar… a cambio de que se acueste conmigo.

Los pensamientos del guardia fueron interrumpidos con la presencia de Star Shine, quien había llegado corriendo a buscar a Candace.

-Majestad –le dijo Star Shine tomando a Candace con su casco –la necesitan en el salón de los ministros.

-Pero… ¿para qué? –pregunto Candace confundida.

-Para la toma de posesión del gobernante interino de Equestria –respondió la pegaso.

-Y… ¿Quién es el elegido? –pregunto Candace confundida.

-Se lo diré cuando lleguemos al salón –respondió Star Shine con una mirada seria.

Star Shine y Candace se marcharon inmediatamente hacia el salón.

El guardia al verlas marcharse, inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la mazmorra para observar a Twilight, quien se encontraba dormida.

-Tengo… una mejor idea –se decía el guardia entre sus pensamientos –mañana creo que… tendré una noche divertida con esta bastarda.

El guardia salió de la mazmorra y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Candace y Star Shine llegaron al salón de los ministros, todos los que estaban reunidos en aquella sala, tenían una mirada de enojo por el retraso de la princesa.

De pronto, apareció el ministro general quien atraía con su magia un pergamino.

-Majestades y ministros –pronuncio en voz alta el alicornio –hoy es un día histórico para Equestria. Hoy, por las leyes de la gloriosa y ahora Diosa Celestia, los ministros han decidido nombrar como gobernante interino, al ministro de Manehattan: Cash Box.

Muchos de los ministros se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del elegido.

Cash Box era considerado para muchos, como el ministro más estúpido y manipulable de todos.

Cash Box había sido alcalde de Manehattan, pero siempre fue criticado por los escándalos de corrupción de algunos de sus secretarios, además de mantener una actitud demasiado positivista para los problemas.

Era considerado por varios periodistas como el ministro más patético de Equestria y ser considerado el autor de varias frases como por ejemplo: "Los equestrianos en otros reinos, hacen trabajos, que ni siquiera los grifos quieren hacer", que fue considerado por muchos habitantes de Manehattan como un comentario ofensivo para esa especie.

-Cash Box, un paso al frente –ordeno el ministro general.

-Si señor –respondió el alicornio azul, quien se acercó con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

El ministro general atrajo inmediatamente con su magia un medallón que tenía grabado la Cutie Mark de la princesa Celestia.

-Ahora eres… el gobernante de Equestria –le dijo el ministro a Cash Box con una sonrisa de orgullo, luego dirigiéndose a los presentes pronuncio -¡Larga vida a Cash Box!

-¡Larga Vida a Cash Box! –pronunciaron todos los ministros en coro, todos menos Candace y Star Shine.

En ese momento, Candace se percató de que Light Star no estaba presente en la reunión.

-¿Dónde estará? –Pensaba ella –Debería estar aquí.

Mientras esto ocurría en Canterlot, en el imperio de Cristal, Light Star se encontraba en una habitación de la guarida que la princesa Candace les había otorgado para investigar el caso de Twilight.

-No lo entiendo –se decía el unicornio que en ese momento no se encontraba disfrazado como alicornio –Solo he localizado a dos conspiradores, pero no al líder de estos.

Light Star atrajo con su magia un vaso de agua, el cual al llegar hacia él, tomo algunos sorbos de agua, pero al voltear a ver la foto del procurador, inmediatamente la arrojo contra la pared con enojo.

El ruido, hizo que una unicornio azul cuya Cutie Mark eran 3 copos de nieve se asomara hacia la habitación en el que se encontraba Light Star.

-Hermano… ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la unicornio con preocupación.

-S… si –respondió Light Star nervioso –gracias por preocuparte Snow Flake.

Snow Flake se acercó a Light Star y se recostó en su hombro.

-Light Star… ¿Te puedo pregunto algo? –pregunto la unicornio a Light Star con timidez.

-Sí, claro –respondió el unicornio.

-¿Por qué odias tanto al procurador? –Pregunto Snow Flake con preocupación –incluso antes de que asesinaran a Celestia, siempre recortabas fotos de él para luego quemarlos ¿Por qué lo odias?

Light Star al oír la pregunta, comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas y volteo a ver a la unicornio que consideraba como una hermana.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? –pregunto el unicornio a Snow Flake.

-Si –respondió la unicornio –lo prometo

-Hace tiempo mi padre fue un guerrero –respondió Light Star mientras en su mente recordaba lo que la princesa Celestia le había contado sobre su padre –en esa época había un procurador muy brillante y honesto, el cual tenía miedo de que algún criminal lo fuera a matar. Entonces de entre los guardias, escogió al más hábil, leal y honesto para fuera líder de su escolta personal, y mi padre fue escogido. Mi padre juro cuidar al procurador hasta la muerte. Pero fue asesinado en su habitación, y mi padre fue encontrado inocente por la princesa Celestia, luego el actual procurador que había tenido envidia de él, decidió acusarlo del asesinato con pruebas falsas, y fue condenado a morir. Luego la princesa Celestia decidió adoptarme como un estudiante para evitar que el procurador también me asesinara, y jure desde entonces que yo protegería a otros inocentes.

Terminado el relato, Light Star tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Y… ¿Tu madre? –Pregunto Snow Flake con tristeza por haber escuchado el relato -¿Qué le paso?

-Pues… la princesa Celestia me dijo que se suicidó –respondió Light Star con tristeza –pero a mí no me convence, estoy seguro que ese maldito la asesino.

Snow Flake al escuchar esto, abrazo a su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

-L… lo… siento hermano –dijo sollozando la unicornio –no sabía que habías sufrido tanto.

-Tranquila… y… yo jure que protegería a los inocentes –le dijo Light Star acariciando la melena de su hermana –como lo hice contigo.

-Si –le dijo Snow Flake mientras derramaba sus lágrimas sobre el unicornio –nunca lo voy a olvidar.

En ese momento el reloj de la guarida comenzó a sonar.

Light Star al ver la hora, se percató de que ya era la una de la tarde, por lo que inmediatamente dejo de abrazar a su hermana para marcharse a Canterlot.

-Cuídate hermano –le dijo Snow Flake al verlo marchar.

-Muy pronto regresare –respondió el unicornio mientras usaba su magia para disfrazarse de alicornio.

El alicornio inmediatamente salió de la guarida y se dirigió volando a Canterlot.

Al mismo tiempo en Canterlot, Twilight comenzó a despertarse al escuchar varios ponis que gritaban con entusiasmo y alegría, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta a preguntarle al guardia sobre lo que sucedía.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Twilight al guardia con duda.

El guardia no respondió.

-¿Por qué los ponis están felices? –volvió a preguntar Twilight al guardia.

Este nuevamente no respondió.

-¡Respóndame! –grito Twilight con enojo.

El guardia en ese momento volteo a verla.

-¿Me recuerdas? –pregunto el guardia con una mirada que reflejaba oscuras intenciones.

Twilight reconoció al guardia.

-E… eres el… el… guardia que le dijo a mi hermano que ya no me volvería a ver –respondió Twilight nerviosa y asustada.

-Bueno, está lista para que esta noche tengamos una noche de placer –le dijo el guardia a Twilight –siempre he querido experimentar con una de las estudiantes de Celestia, sobretodo con la que era la especial.

-¡No! –Le dijo Twilight alejándose de la puerta y con miedo -¡No te me acerques!

-No importa –le dijo el guardia mirándola –tal vez hoy no, pero mañana o pasado mañana, tendrás una cita conmigo.

-¡Jamás! –Le dijo Twilight con miedo -¡Le diré a Candace para que te retire de tu puesto!

-Candace no tiene autoridad sobre mí y mis compañeros –le dijo el guardia observándola mientras en su boca expresaba una sonrisa –porque el nuevo gobernante de Equestria es el ministro Cash Box, y él no se preocupa por prisioneras como tú, que además son…

Pero el guardia fue interrumpido en ese momento por el ruido de una comitiva particular, era Cash Box acompañado por algunos reporteros de los periódicos más importantes de Equestria, el guardia hizo una reverencia ante él en cuanto llego por el pasillo.

-Quiero ver a la prisionera –ordeno el nuevo gobernante.

-Pase majestad –respondió el guardia abriendo la puerta.

Cash Box entro a las mazmorras y los fotógrafos se acercaron para tomar fotos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Twilight al verlo, hizo una reverencia, pero en su interior se sentía humillada e indignada.

-Así que tú eres Twilight Sparkle –le dijo Cash Box mirándola fijamente –los que te acusan… dicen que eres más peligrosa que Discord, más poderosa que el rey Sombra.

-Pero… soy inocente –le dijo Twilight levantando la vista hacia el alicornio –le juro que no mate a nadie.

Al escuchar esto, Cash Box volteo la mirada hacia los reporteros.

-Habitantes de Equestria –pronuncio el alicornio –les prometo resolver el caso del asesinato de Celestia, antes de que mi administración como gobernante interino, termine en 13 meses, ya que seré el primer gobernante, que inicie la nueva era para nuestro reino, es hora de cambiar y volvernos en el reino más fuerte, más próspero y más moderno del mundo.

La comitiva al escuchar esto, comenzó a aplaudir con sus cascos, al mismo tiempo los fotógrafos entraron en la mazmorra para tomar fotografías.

Cash Box modelaba para las fotografías de diferentes maneras, en algunas abrazaba a Twilight mientras mostraba una sonrisa, y en otras se sentaba junto a ella y le daba la pata para saludarla mientras sonreía a las cámaras.

-Equestrianos –le dijo Cash Box a los reporteros y fotógrafos –los invito al discurso que se tendrá a las 7 de la noche en el palacio real de Canterlot.

Los reporteros y Cash Box, salieron de las mazmorras, dejando a Twilight sola junto con el guardia que inmediatamente cerró la puerta, para luego marcharse, debido a que todos los guardias debían estar presentes en el discurso.

Twilight se acostó mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? –Se dijo así misma entre lágrimas –según la carta que me arrebataron, el jamás me protegerá, solo se dejara manipular por el procurador para que me condene.

Twilight comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo de que algo sucediera, mientras sollozaba noto que el sol se estaba ocultando, era señal de que la noche llegaría a toda Equestria, inmediatamente Twilight comenzó a sentir dolores de cabeza, debido al flash de las cámaras, por lo que decidió dormir.

Mientras esto sucedía en las mazmorras, en las afueras del palacio de Canterlot, Candace y Star Shine esperaban a Light Star, quien al verlas, inmediatamente aterrizo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Candace preocupada por su ausencia.

-En la guarida –respondió el unicornio disfrazado –tratando de buscar más pistas.

En ese instante, apareció Cash Box junto con su comitiva de reporteros y fotógrafos, al verlos se acercó a ellos.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo Cash Box con asombro –pero si es la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza y su ministro, ¡Una foto por favor!

Un fotógrafo se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a tomar fotos, mientras Cash Box tomaba la pata de Candace y Light Star para saludarlos.

Acto seguido, Cash Box los arrastro junto con su comitiva hacia el interior del palacio, para luego sentarlos en unas sillas que estaban frente a una mesa con mantel blanco, la cual tenía encima 3 arreglos florales, así como vasos de agua.

-De momento siento que hacemos el ridículo –le dijo Light Star a Candace con un gesto molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo –le dijo Candace volteándolo a ver.

Star Shine, volteo a ver a la parte de atrás, y observo que habían puesto unas enormes cortinas de color azul rey y que tenía un letrero que decía "Equestria: Gobierno del Cambio".

-¡Qué tontería! –Exclamo Star Shine indignada –Equestria no es una república, es una monarquía.

-Tranquila –le dijo Light Star tocándole su lomo –sabemos que este tipo es estúpido.

Después de esto, apareció Cash Box que estaba acompañado por el procurador, el ministro general y el ministro de justicia.

En cuanto aparecieron, los guardias comenzaron a tocar las trompetas como señal de que todos los presentes debían arrodillarse.

En cuanto llego al sitio en el que se encontraban Light Star, Candace y Star Shine, los acompañantes de Cash Box, se sentaron en la misma mesa, el procurador quedo al lado de Star Shine, mientras que los dos restantes quedaron al lado de Candace.

Cash Box se dirigió hacia un micrófono que había sido instalado por Vinyl Scratch horas antes del evento.

-Buenas noches habitantes de Equestria –dijo el alicornio observando a los presentes, mientras estos le tomaban fotos –hoy ha llegado el cambio, es momento de hacer realidad el sueño de miles de ponis, pegasos y unicornios, de crear un nuevo sistema de gobierno, que haga progresar a todos sin excepción, mediante las obras públicas, el fortalecimiento de los sistemas educativos, la seguridad y la economía, mediante un nuevo sistema de gobierno, y ese sistema es la democracia. Que nuestra sociedad participe y trabaje junto con el gobierno, para lograr un cambio en la vida de muchos. Es por eso que decreto, que a partir de ahora, el gobierno tendrá todo el derecho sobre las tierras, los ríos, los recursos naturales, entre otras cosas. También decreto, que los ministros serán llamados senadores, de ahora en adelante, también los próximos gobernantes tendrán derecho a crear un gabinete que los asesore, teniendo como principales funciones, la economía, el comercio, el medio ambiente, la energía y sobretodo el campo. Unicornios, pegasos, ponis de tierra y habitantes de este gran reino, debemos ser fuertes ahora que la princesa Celestia se ha ido, es cierto, todavía no hay un culpable, pero gracias a los esfuerzos del procurador y de su equipo, lograremos atrapar a los culpables, ¡Caiga quien caiga! ¡Viva Equestria!

Los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir y a aclamar al nuevo gobernante de Equestria.

Los únicos que no aplaudían eran Light Star, Candace y Star Shine, ya que ellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad detrás del gobernante que aparentaba ser bondadoso, honesto, innovador y sobre todo muy hablador.

-Vámonos Candace –susurro Light Star en la oreja de la princesa –tenemos ahora que salvar a Twilight.

-Si –respondió Candace –tienes razón.

Los tres se levantaron y se retiraron sin que nadie lo notara.

Candace, Star Shine y Light Star se dirigieron hacia la panadería de Joe en Canterlot.

Al entrar, Joe los recibió con alegría.

-¡Princesa Candace! –Exclamo Joe -¡Es un placer y un honor tenerla aquí!

-Gracias Joe –agradeció la alicornio rosa –puedes darme unas donas y 3 chocolates calientes.

-Aquí los tienes majestad –respondió Joe mientras le entregaba a Candace una bandeja con donas y chocolate–que lo disfruten.

Joe se retiró, por lo que los 3 ponis se quedaron solos.

-Candace… ¿Puedo confesarte algo? –pregunto Light Star volteando a ver a la alicornio.

-Si –respondió Candace con una sonrisa -¿Qué sucede?

-Tú marido… intento… violar a Twilight –le dijo Light Star con un tono triste.

Al escuchar esto, Candace quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Pregunto Candace enojada -¡¿Dónde se encuentra Shining?!

-En Manehattan –respondió Light Star.

Candace inmediatamente salió por la puerta y se fue volando a Manehattan para buscar respuestas.

-Lo siento –exclamo Light Star con tristeza, mientras la veía alejarse.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, tambien si tienen preguntas, pueden dejarlas en mi pagina de Facebook, busquenme como shieldimagination97**


	7. Capitulo 7: Revelaciones

**Hola seguidores de este fanfic, aqui les traigo el capitulo 7, tambien se les invita a darle like a mi pagina de Facebook, busquenme como ShieldImagination97 para encontrar contenido relacionado con su servidor y con el fanfic.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, comenzemos.**

CAPITULO 7: "Revelaciones y Cambio de Planes"

"Estoy casi seguro que mi hijo es una bendición,

Espero que nadie le haga daño,

Espero poder ser libre algún día,

Para estar con él".

Prisionero Anónimo.

Esa misma noche, al terminar la fiesta de Cash Box, el procurador se dirigió hacia su habitación en el palacio de Canterlot.

Al llegar, comenzó a revisar unos papeles que tenía en una carpeta.

-Bueno Black Heart –se dijo así mismo –en cuanto logres resolver esto, tendrás tu merecido puesto en el poder.

El unicornio comenzó a reírse, pero en ese momento no se percató de la presencia de otro poni que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Te parece gracioso Black Heart? –pregunto el poni.

-¡Oh! –Exclamo el procurador -¡Reina Chrysalis! No esperaba verla aquí.

Chrysalis se acercó al procurador y en cuanto estuvo frente a él, le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Le grito la changeling enojada -¡Cómo pudiste nombrar antes de tiempo al estúpido de Box! ¡No era el momento!

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó el procurador asustado -¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! ¡Querían nombrar como gobernante al ministro del Imperio de Cristal!

-¡¿Ministro?! –Exclamo Chrysalis aún más molesta -¡No hay ministros en el Imperio de Cristal!

-Pues al parecer… si hay –le dijo el procurador mientras temblaba de miedo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto Chrysalis -¿Quién es?

-¡No lo sé! –Respondió el procurador asustado – ¡Pero le puedo dar la foto que se tomó Box con él y la princesa Cadance!

-¡Muéstramela! –ordeno Chrysalis.

Black Heart atrajo con magia la foto que tenía guardada en su camisa para luego entregársela a Chrysalis.

Chrysalis al ver la foto, comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto el procurador confundido.

-Finalmente te encontré –respondió Chrysalis mientras observaba la foto.

-No entiendo… que tiene que ver ese poni contigo –le dijo el procurador que no entendía la razón por la que Chrysalis estaba hablando así.

-¡Siéntate! –Ordeno Chrysalis –te voy a contar una historia.

El procurador se sentó en el piso, en cuanto lo hizo, Chrysalis lanzo un rayo de fuego con su cuerno en la chimenea, para que esta se encendiera, para luego sentarse frente al unicornio y comenzar su relato.

-Recuerdas a Star Blue ¿Verdad? –pregunto Chrysalis a Black Heart.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese estúpido contigo?! –pregunto el procurador a Chrysalis.

-Mucho querido –respondió Chrysalis –Pon mucha atención.

En ese momento Chrysalis comenzó a relatarle al procurador su historia mientras ella recordaba lo que había sucedido:

"Hace unos años, antes de que Star Blue fuese arrestado por ti, yo decidí entrar a Canterlot disfrazada de unicornio para asesinar a Celestia, pero en cuanto me asome por la ventana de la casa de Star Blue, vi algo que me maravillo:

-¡Rubí! –Exclamo Star Blue sorprendido -¡Nuestro bebe se puede transformar en cualquier tipo de poni!

-¡Es un don amor! –Dijo la madre con alegría -¡Nuestro hijo será el poni más importante de Equestria!

Yo inmediatamente decidí investigar más sobre el caso, por lo que decidí ir la biblioteca de Canterlot, busque en varios libros información sobre esos extraños poderes.

Hasta que finalmente encontré la respuesta.

Descubrí que aquel bebe no era ordinario, según el libro, solo aquellas parejas que eran leales, fieles y humildes, tendrían la dicha de que su hijo recibiera el don de disfrazarse a voluntad.

Yo sabía que ese poder haría más poderoso a mi ejército, por lo que tenía que saber cómo quitárselo al pequeño.

En mi reino, un Changeling que sabía de magia, me dijo que el poder se encontraba en el corazón, por lo que tendría que matar al bebe y extraer su corazón.

Decidida a cumplir mi propósito, regrese a Canterlot, en cuanto llegue, supe que habías arrestado a Star Blue, así que aproveche para apoderarme del pequeño.

Entre a la casa sigilosamente, ya en el interior subí a las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del bebe, y lo encontré junto con su madre, que le cantaba una canción de cuna:

-Duerme, pequeño. La luna te llevara. Duerme, pequeño. Que tu corazón brillara.

En ese momento, entre en la habitación, pero Rubí se dio cuenta de mi presencia:

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Preguntó la unicornio -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vengo por… tu bebe –respondi yo.

-¡Aléjate! –Grito Rubí -¡No te acerques a mi bebe monstruo!

-Lo siento mucho –le dije yo mientras sonreía -pero tu bebe tiene algo que quiero

-Pero… ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto la madre angustiada.

-¡Su magia! –Respondi yo –su magia es una bendición, tiene el poder que necesito para conquistar estas tierras.

-¡No dejare que te lo lleves! –Grito Rubí mientras atraía con su magia una espada -¡Así que aléjate!

-No importa –le dijo Chrysalis –porque yo… ya gane.

En ese momento, use mi magia para controlar su espada y usarla en su contra.

-¿Te rindes? –le pregunte mientras trataba de hundir la espada en su pecho.

-¡No! –respondió Rubí.

Enojada con su respuesta, le clave la espada en su pecho.

Mientras agonizaba, me percate que el ruido había llamado la atención de los guardias.

Por lo que escape volando por la ventana, para después ocultarme en los arboles

La madre en sus últimos minutos se arrastró hacia su bebe.

Los guardias entraron a la casa, junto con ellos iba la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, las cuales habían salido a inspeccionar la ciudad.

Celestia y Luna, fueron las primeras en llegar a la habitación, quedaron perplejas al ver a la madre acercarse a su pequeño.

-Duerme… pequeño. La luna t… te llevara. Duerme, pequeño. Que tu cora… zón brillara.–le canto la madre a punto de expirar.

Celestia se acercó a Rubí, esta al verla sonrió.

-Majestad… le pido que… adopte a mi hijo… como su… estudiante… jamás le diga lo que sucedió aquí… y… dígale que lo amo.

Terminadas estas palabras, Rubí expiro, Celestia uso su magia para recoger al niño que estaba en su cuna.

-Hermana ¿Por qué estas cosas están pasando? –pregunto Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo sé Luna –respondió Celestia –pero yo voy a cuidar a este pequeño, envíalo al orfanato de Canterlot.

-¡Majestades! –Grito un guardia –hay huellas de que un changeling estuvo aquí.

-¡Busquen en los alrededores! –ordeno Celestia.

Desde entonces, lo ando buscando para arrebatarle su poder, pero para ello, ¡Debo matarlo!"

Terminado el relato, el procurador se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Bueno –le dijo el procurador a Chrysalis –creo que tendremos a un nuevo prisionero mañana.

-¡No! –Exclamó Chrysalis –si lo haces, muchos sospecharan, ¡Tengo un nuevo plan!

-Y… ¿Cuál es? –pregunto el procurador.

-No vamos a atentar contra la princesa Luna –explico Chrysalis –debemos acusarla de sospechosa del asesinato, mañana la arrestas y la encierras en las mazmorras con Twilight Sparkle, ¿Entendido?

-Como ordene futura gobernante de Equestria –respondió Black Heart haciendo una reverencia.

Inmediatamente, Chrysalis se marchó de la habitación volando por la ventana.

Mientras tanto, en Manehattan, Cadance había llegado a buscar a Shining Armor.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto al comandante Shining Armor? –pregunto Cadance a un poni que se encontraba en la calle.

-Si majestad –respondió el poni –esta con el alcalde.

-Gracias –le dijo Cadance sonriendo.

Cadance se dirigió hacia la alcaldía, pero al llegar, vio que Shining Armor llevaba preso al alcalde.

Cadance corrió hacia Shining, tenía una actitud molesta.

-¡Shining! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –le dijo Cadance sorprendida por la actitud de su marido.

-¡Aun lado princesa! –Ordeno Shining -¡Regrese a su palacio!

Shining continuo su camino, pero Cadance, se paró delante de él.

-¡He dicho que se vaya a su palacio! –le ordeno el unicornio.

-¡No Shining! –Respondió Cadance con enojo -¡No hasta que respondas mis preguntas!

Shining se percató del pergamino que Cadance llevaba bajo su ala.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –pregunto Shining.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! –respondió la alicornio rosa molesta.

-Déjame ver que dice ese pergamino –le dijo Shining quien también comenzaba a molestarse -¡Es una orden!

-¡¿intentaste violar a tu hermana?! –le pregunto Cadance a su esposo.

-¡A esa perra no la conozco! –Respondió Shining enojado -¡Dame el pergamino!

-¡Es tu hermana! –Le dijo Cadance -¡No puedes tratarla como una criminal!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Shining se abalanzó sobre Cadance para arrebatarle el pergamino.

-¡Dámelo! –le grito el unicornio.

-¡Jamás! –le dijo la alicornio, mientras intentaba empujar a Shining.

Shining atrajo con su magia un pequeño cuchillo para después clavarlo en el ala derecha de la alicornio, esto provoco que Cadance diera un fuerte grito de dolor y a la vez permitiese que Shining le arrebatara el pergamino.

Shining abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, el pergamino tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"Twilight, lo he reflexionado, es necesario que sepas la verdad.

Sé que tus preguntas han de ser muchas, puedo deducir que una de ellas ha de ser la siguiente: ¿Quién eres tú?

Para responder esta pregunta, ten en cuenta que no solamente soy yo, como te dije en cartas anteriores, tengo un equipo, la mayoría son amigos míos, son valientes, inteligentes y hasta cierto punto, los considero mi familia.

Nuestra Organización puede considerarse ilegal, debido a que solo ciertos ciudadanos de Equestria conocen nuestra existencia, entre estos, algunos miembros de la realeza.

Nuestra misión, es combatir a la corrupción, la injusticia, el crimen, entre otras actividades ilícitas.

En total somos seis integrantes, yo incluido, no puedo darte nombres por cuestión de seguridad.

Te pedimos que te mantengas firme, no permitas que nadie te haga daño, ni mucho menos permitas que los conspiradores se salgan con la suya.

Hemos descubierto que mañana, tendrás la oportunidad de ser entrevistada por la periodista Star Violet, considerada como una de las mejores columnistas de Equestria.

Mañana, haz muchas declaraciones en contra del nuevo gobierno que encabeza Cash Box, sobre todo si has sufrido abusos por parte del procurador, ya que los conspiradores saben que si Equestria descubre que estas siendo maltratada, iniciaran manifestaciones en varias ciudades, lo que hará que Cash Box renuncie.

Ahora solo quema la carta."

Al terminar de leer la carta, Shining Armor la enrollo con su magia y se la entregó a uno de los guardias que lo acompañaban.

Después se dirigió hacia Cadance acompañado de cuatro guardias.

-Princesa –le dijo el unicornio mirándola a los ojos -Esta detenida.

Cadance fue encadenada, y al igual que Twilight, se le coloco un dispositivo para evitar que usara su magia y escapara.

La alicornio rosa fue conducida hasta un carruaje, donde el procurador la esperaba.

-Vaya princesa –le dijo el procurador sonriendo al verla subir al carruaje –no esperaba que fuera arrestada.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi esposo? –pregunto Cadance enojada mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-Yo no le hice nada –respondió el procurador mientras atraía con su magia el pergamino que Shining Armor le había arrebatado –pero espero que se prepare para… reunirse con su amiguita la asesina.

-Pero no puede encerrarme –le dijo Cadance con mirada desafiante –soy de la realeza, por lo que no tiene derecho a hacerme esto.

El procurador tomo un respiro.

-Pero… con esta prueba –le dijo el procurador con un tono malicioso –puedo hacer que en este momento la degraden.

Cadance se quedó callada al escuchar estas palabras.

-¡Hacia Canterlot! ¡Ya! –ordeno el procurador a los guardias que conducían el carruaje.


	8. Capítulo 8: En Nombre de Celestia

**Hola a todos los seguidores, aquí esta el capitulo 8, espero lo disfruten, la portada de la historia la hice yo, debo aclarar que solo las imágenes de las princesas Luna y Cadance no me pertenecen, por lo que cedo los derechos de estas a su creador.**

**Tambien les informo que empezare a subir mas informacion del fanfic en mi pagina de Facebook (busquenme con el nombre de mi perfil) asi como a mi blogger (tambien tiene mi nombre de autor) sin mas por el momento aqui esta el cpaitulo 8.**

CAPITULO 8: "En Nombre de Celestia"

"Para esos corruptos es fácil controlar a la gente,

Siempre tienen un pretexto,

Ellos solo dicen:

¡Lo hacemos en nombre de Celestia!".

Prisionero Anónimo.

El carruaje aterrizo en Canterlot, el procurador al salir del carruaje, vio a una gran cantidad de reporteros y fotógrafos esperándolo.

-¿Hay nuevos sospechosos del asesinato? –preguntó un reportero.

-Yo…

-Procurador, ¿Realmente Star Violet va a entrevistar a la prisionera? –pregunto otra reportera.

-Si –respondió el procurador tratando de ocultar su enojo –son órdenes de Cash Box y no responderé más preguntas.

Luego de decir estas palabras, un guardia se acercó al procurador.

-Oiga –le susurro el guardia –debemos decirles que ya tenemos a otra prisionera.

Black Heart se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -se decía en su mente el procurador –podría decir que si arreste a las princesas fue por corrupción.

El procurador se dirigió hacia los reporteros para dar una declaración.

-Señores –dijo el procurador –hemos descubierto, que hay traidores y corruptos en nuestra corte.

Los reporteros y fotógrafos se quedaron perplejos y confundidos al escuchar las palabras de Black Heart.

-¿A qué se refiere con corruptos? –pregunto una reportera.

-Habitantes de Equestria –pronuncio el procurador –hoy he capturado a una traidora y conspiradora… y es ¡La princesa Cadance!

Uno de los guardias empujo a Cadance del carruaje, los reporteros quedaron impactados al ver a un miembro de la realeza.

-Pero… es de la realeza –le dijo un reportero, luego pregunto -¿De qué se le acusa?

-De conspiración –respondió Black Heart, luego mostro el pergamino –aquí tengo la prueba, en este momento, la princesa será degradada y expulsada de la realeza, como lo dicta la ley.

Terminadas estas palabras, el procurador se llevó a Cadance al interior del palacio, los reporteros se quedaron en silencio.

Cadance estaba asustada, sabía que ser degradada y expulsada de la realeza, significaba que perdería todas sus influencias en la corte y dejaría a Twilight sin protección.

Al llegar al interior del palacio, Cadance quedo impactada al ver a todos los ministros despiertos y con caras de enojo, decepción y odio.

También se dio cuenta que Light Star se encontraba con ellos, pero a diferencia de los demás ministros, él tenía una cara de tristeza, preocupación y miedo.

-Buen trabajo –le dijo el ministro general al procurador –siga cumpliendo con su deber.

-Usted sabe que lo hago en nombre de Celestia –le dijo el procurador sonriendo.

El ministro general se dirigió hacia Cadance, ella tenía la mirada en el suelo.

En cuanto se acercó a ella, inmediatamente la golpeo en el pecho.

Cadance quedo en el suelo.

-Se comportó como una cualquiera –le dijo el alicornio molesto –No puede creer que apoye a una delincuente.

-¡No es una delincuente! –le grito Cadance con lágrimas.

-¡Entonces demuéstrelo! –Le grito el ministro general molesto -¡Acaso tiene pruebas de que es inocente!

Cadance se quedó callada.

-Sabía que no respondería… –le dijo el alicornio, luego exclamo -¡Guardias!

-Ordene ministro –respondieron dos guardias que se encontraban vigilando la puerta.

-Llévense a esta traidora a la torre norte –ordeno el ministro.

Los guardias se acercaron a Cadance y la llevaron fuera del salón.

El ministro general volteo a ver a Light Star.

-Espero que usted no sea tampoco un traidor –le dijo seriamente el alicornio.

-Claro que no señor –le dijo Light Star con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Terminadas estas palabras, Light Star salió del salón por la puerta principal con una mirada triste y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Al salir del palacio, se dirigió caminando hasta las ruinas de una construcción inconclusa.

Entro en el edificio y ahí se transformó nuevamente en un unicornio.

-Todo… inicio aquí… -se dijo Light Star así mismo con lágrimas –yo… debería estar en la mazmorra… no ellas…

Light Star, comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió en esa construcción hace algunos años:

Ese día, Light Star y el príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de la princesa Celestia, habían sido enviados por ella a supervisar la construcción de ese edificio, era un día caluroso, por lo que muchos trabajadores estaban cansados, hambrientos y sedientos.

Light Star no podía creer lo que veía, la mayoría de los ponis eran explotados por los ministros, lo que le causó un gran enojo y también tristeza.

Finalmente, luego de recorrer las obras, llegaron a una mesa que se encontraba bajo un toldo, en la mesa había agua, comida y vino.

Los arquitectos, vieron llegar a Blueblood y a Light Star.

-¡Buenos días príncipe! –saludo el arquitecto con respeto –lo esperábamos para que observara los planos.

Blueblood se acercó a ver los planos.

-¡Es divino! –Exclamo Blueblood -¡Este será el edificio más alto de Equestria!

-También le agradecemos que haya mandado guardias mi príncipe –le dijo el arquitecto con una sonrisa maliciosa –estos revoltosos merecen un castigo ejemplar.

-Estoy de acuerdo caballero –dijo el príncipe –todo lo que sea por el mejor arquitecto de Equestria.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es el poni que te acompaña? –Pregunto el arquitecto a Blueblood en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Light Star -¿Es hijo de la princesa?

Al escuchar la última pregunta, Blueblood soltó una risa burlona.

-¡Que buen chiste! –Respondió el joven unicornio entre lágrimas de risa -Solo es su estudiante preferido, además de que…

Pero mientras el príncipe hablaba con los arquitectos, Light Star veía como un guardia daba de azotes a un poni anciano, ambos se encontraban en el cuarto piso de la construcción.

-¡A ver inútil! –Grito el guardia mientras golpeaba con el látigo al poni -¡Trabaja!

Pero el poni anciano ya no podía levantarse, estaba débil y cansado.

-¡Levántate! –Volvió a gritar el guardia -¡Te lo ordeno en nombre de Celestia!

El poni anciano, no respondió.

El guardia enfurecido, comenzó a golpearlo en el lomo con el látigo, lo que hizo que el anciano gritara de dolor.

Light Star al ver la escena, se alejó del toldo y se acercó para ver la escena más de cerca.

Pero al acercarse, solo escuchaba y veía como el guardia cada vez lo golpeaba más, mientras que el pobre poni gritaba de dolor.

Light Star quedo en shock por dos minutos.

-¡Alto! –Exclamo el unicornio con enojo mientras corría hacia el lugar donde estaba el guardia y el poni -¡Basta! ¡Deja a ese anciano!

Al escucharse los gritos de Light Star, Blueblood y los otros ponis se voltearon para ver que ocurría.

Light Star llego hasta donde estaba el guardia, donde lo empujo, pero al hacerlo, hizo que este cayera al vacío.

Los trabajadores que se encontraban en el primer piso, rodearon el cuerpo del guardia para ver qué había pasado.

-¡Apártense! –Ordeno otro guardia -¡Aun lado!

El guardia quedo sorprendido al ver el cuerpo de su compañero totalmente destrozado.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –pregunto el guardia con enojo a los trabajadores.

Uno de los trabajadores apunto su casco hacia Light Star.

-¡Allá arriba! –Le dijo el trabajador -¡Fue él!

Light Star estaba asustado al ver la escena, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, inmediatamente volteo a ver a los ponis que se encontraban a su alrededor, entre ellos el poni anciano que había defendido.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho, ya que ningún poni que contaba con la protección de la princesa Celestia, haría una cosa semejante.

Light Star inmediatamente comenzó a correr por las rampas que conducían al primer piso, al llegar al primer piso se resbalo, pero gracias a su magia, pudo evitar caer.

Blueblood lo tomo de su pata delantera.

-¡Light Star! –Exclamo sorprendido el príncipe -¡¿Qué sucedió?!

El unicornio empujo al príncipe y comenzó a correr con más rapidez.

Light Star llego a los límites de Canterlot, donde pretendía escapar para no volver nunca más.

Pero en ese lugar, una alicornio lo estaba esperando.

-¡Light Star! –Grito la alicornio.

El unicornio se detuvo al escuchar el grito.

-¡¿Por qué huyes?! –pregunto la alicornio.

-¡Que no te lo dijo tu primo Cadance! –Respondió Light Star mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque -¡Asesine a un guardia!

-No sucederá nada –le dijo Cadance con la intención de convencer al unicornio de no abandonar la ciudad –Yo… hare que jamás se sepa.

-Nada de lo que digas hará que lo que hice cambie –respondió Light Star con algunas lágrimas.

-¡Yo soy una princesa! –grito Cadance al unicornio que comenzaba a alejarse –Si yo digo que… este día fue un incidente… quedara escrito y… y… tu serás lo que yo diga que tú eres, yo digo que tú eres inocente.

-¡Lo que tú les digas a los ministros no importa! –Exclamo el unicornio enojado -No lo entiendes… ¡Ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí!

-Pero… ¡Light Star! –grito la alicornio con lágrimas.

En ese momento, el unicornio la volteo a ver y se acercó a ella, acto seguido coloco sus cascos en los hombros de Cadance.

-Todo lo que me contaste cuando era pequeño no es verdad –le dijo Light Star con tristeza y lágrimas –no te has dado cuenta… no soy lo que tú crees.

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto confundida la alicornio rosa.

-Pregúntale a la alicornio que alguna vez considere mi madre –respondió el unicornio mirando a los ojos a Cadance.

Terminadas estas palabras, Light Star comenzó a alejarse de la alicornio.

-¡Light Star! –Grito Cadance entre lágrimas -¡Por favor! ¡Quédate!

-Lo siento… ¡No puedo! –respondió el unicornio con lágrimas.

Light Star comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, Cadance siguió gritando su nombre, hasta que finalmente desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Luego de recordar lo sucedido, Light Star uso su magia para quitarse la capa morada que llevaba puesta y arrojarla al suelo, también se quitó el reloj que llevaba en su pata delantera para después arrojarlo igualmente al suelo.

-Yo no soy parte de los corruptos –se dijo así mismo –ya no me disfrazare… ¡Nunca más!

El unicornio salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia la estación de tren de Canterlot, para dirigirse al Imperio de Cristal, esta vez tenía que salvar a dos ponis de un trágico destino.


	9. Capitulo 9: La Esperanza y la Amistad

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el capitulo 9, espero que les guste y los invito a darle like a mi pagina de Facebook, búsquenme como ShieldImagination97, sin mas que decir, que disfruten del fanfic.**

CAPITULO 9: "La Esperanza y la Amistad"

"Creí que todo estaba perdido,

Que había muerto,

Pero alguien me ofreció su calidez y comprensión.

Y ahora me siento capaz de enfrentar los obstáculos".

Prisionero Anónimo.

El nuevo día llego, Twilight comenzó a despertar en cuanto escucho como se abría la puerta; ella volteo hacia la puerta de la mazmorra y se dio cuenta que dos guardias entraban y se dirigían hacia ella.

-Por favor… -dijo Twilight con lágrimas –no me lastimen… ya no diré nada… lo juro…

Los guardias comenzaron a reírse; uno de ellos se acercó más a Twilight y comenzó a acariciarla en su parte trasera.

-Por favor… déjame en paz… -decía Twilight con tristeza –te lo suplico…

-¡Qué bonito! –Dijo uno de los guardias con crueldad -¡la prisionera quiere estar en paz!

En ese instante, el procurador entro en la mazmorra; los guardias dejaron de reírse y lo saludaron; Twilight comenzó a retroceder hasta que cayó en el suelo.

-Se acabó unicornio –le dijo el procurador mientras veía a Twilight en el suelo –estas sola y sin protección.

-¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! –Protesto Twilight con lágrimas – ¡yo no te he hecho nada!

El procurador tomo un respiro.

-¡Contésteme! –le grito Twilight al unicornio.

El procurador movió la cabeza hacia la derecha para pedir que los guardias salieran de la mazmorra; estos salieron al ver la indicación y cerraron la puerta. El procurador se acercó a Twilight; esta comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras permanecía en el suelo.

-Te hare una pequeña oferta –le dijo el procurador a Twilight con una mirada perversa –que te parece si… te dejo libre a cambio de que les digas a todos que la princesa Luna es parte de una conspiración.

-¡Jamás! –Le grito furiosa Twilight al unicornio -¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!

-Bueno –respondió el procurador mientras sobaba la melena de Twilight –te gustaría ser… ¿mi prisionera amada?

-¡No me toque! –Le grito Twilight -¡Alguien me creerá! ¡Y tú serás el encerrado!

El procurador lanzo una carcajada; se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mazmorra y salió en medio de carcajadas; al salir, el procurador se encontró con una pegaso de color purpura con melena azul celeste.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto el procurador enojado -¿Quién la dejo pasar?

-Me llamo Music Belle –respondió la pegaso –soy una compositora del Imperio de Cristal, la princesa Luna me otorgo el permiso para ver a la prisionera.

El procurador se quedó pensativo con la respuesta de la pegaso; luego de algunos segundos, el procurador comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para salir de las mazmorras.

Music Belle continúo caminando hacia la puerta; en cuanto llego a la puerta, le entrego al guardia una pequeña nota; el guardia leyó la nota y dejo pasar a Music Belle a la mazmorra.

Al entrar, Twilight se percató de la presencia de la pegaso.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Twilight a la pegaso.

-Una amiga –respondió Music Belle –vengo a ayudarte.

-¡Ya no creo en la ayuda! –Le grito Twilight a la pegaso -¡Vete! ¡No te necesito!

-Créeme –Dijo Music Belle a Twilight -Vengo a ayudarte.

-¡No te creo! –Respondió Twilight a Music Belle -¡Dos ponis me visitaron y me abandonaron! ¡Así que lárgate!

-¿Qué ponis te visitaron? –Pregunto Music Belle -¿Cómo eran?

Twilight no respondió; ella se encontraba viendo una roca que había en la mazmorra.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la pegaso preocupada por la actitud de Twilight – ¿Te duele algo?

En ese momento, Twilight tomo la piedra con su casco y la arrojo hacia el rostro de Music Belle; la cual al recibirla cayo en el suelo.

La pegaso se volvió a levantar y se percató que tenía una herida en el rostro; la sangre goteaba por su mejilla por lo que saco algunas lágrimas.

Twilight al ver esto recordó unas palabras que la princesa Celestia le había dicho antes de ser asesinada: "El día en que pierdas la fe, ese día perderás tu libertad".

-Está bien –le dijo la pegaso con lágrimas a Twilight –me iré.

-¡Espera! –Grito Twilight al ver como se alejaba la pegaso -¡Perdóname! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

La pegaso se acercó a Twilight y la abrazo; Twilight derramo sus lágrimas sobre Music Belle.

-Tranquila –le dijo la pegaso –no dejare que te hagan daño.

-Pero… te hice daño –respondió Twilight viendo a Music Belle con tristeza -¡Perdóname! ¡Es que han pasado tantas cosas! ¡Pensé que toda Equestria estaba en mi contra!

-No pierdas la esperanza –le dijo la pegaso con ternura –yo te vendré a visitar más seguido.

Twilight abrazo más fuerte a Music Belle; luego de unos segundos la soltó y ambas se vieron a los ojos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo Twilight a la pegaso.

-Claro –respondió Music Belle sonriendo.

-¿Eres parte de los ponis que me visitaron anteriormente? –pregunto Twilight.

Music Belle le mostro en ese momento una foto que traía bajo su ala.

-Si –respondió la pegaso mientras le mostraba una foto.

En la foto aparecían Light Star, Snow Flake, Silver Gears, Music Belle, Star Shine y un unicornio azul cuya Cutie Mark eran dos rayos eléctricos; los seis ponis aparecían acompañados por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Cadance.

-Se ve que son los mejores amigos –le dijo Twilight a Music Belle sonriendo.

-Lo sé –respondió la pegaso soltando algunas lágrimas –daría la vida por ellos.

Un guardia entro en ese instante; tenía una actitud impaciente y un poco molesta.

-Señorita se acabó el tiempo de visita –le dijo el guardia amablemente –la prisionera ha llevado casi seis días sin comer y Cash Box quiere que le demos alimento además de…

En ese momento, el guardia se percató que Music Belle tenía sangre en la mejilla.

-¡Señorita! –Exclamo el guardia asustado -¿Esta bien? ¿Quiere que castigue a la responsable?

-¡No! –le grito Music Belle al guardia de forma amenazante -¡No se atreva a tocarla!

El guardia se quedó callado al escuchar las palabras de la pegaso e inmediatamente salió de la mazmorra.

La pegaso se acercó a Twilight para entregarle una pequeña bolsa que al parecer contenía un objeto valioso.

-Mañana vendré a verte –susurro Music Belle en la oreja de Twilight –adiós.

-Adiós –respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

Terminadas estas palabras, la pegaso se retiró de la mazmorra; en cuanto salió de la mazmorra, el guardia entro con una bandeja de comida recién preparada.

Cuando el guardia dejo en el suelo la bandeja, Twilight se acercó y comenzó a comer lo que había en la bandeja; esta contenía fruta, ensalada y agua; Twilight sentía que recuperaba las fuerzas para luchar contra las adversidades.


End file.
